somehow related
by hiddenparadise
Summary: after the defeat of saffron and the failed marriage, a new character comes to nermia in search of his still living blood relatives and a chance at a normal life but he gets a little more than what he bargained for. chapter 5 up.
1. Just dropping by

It was a dark and cold night out in the nermia district of Japan. It was one of the rare nights that actually nothing crazy was going on. No fighting, yelling, stray splashes of cold water, just silence. Not even Happosai on his panty raids. This it's self was strange. A lone figure creeped through the night, stopping only to check if the coast was clear. It moved with expert skill and stealth trough trees and dark buildings. Sneaking from one rooftop to the next it stopped in order to check his location. He was located south east of nermia high school. It quickened the pace to complete its mission. It leaped a single great distance and landing on another rooftop with little to no noise at all. It had reached its destination. The rooftop of Hikaru Gosunkugi. It climbed down one side of the house and into one window that had been conviently opened. Letting its feet touch the ground he made his way out of the attic and down into the main part of the house. Dimly lit by candles the black figure made its way into the room of Gosunkugi also dimly lit by candles. Where Hikaru sat in the middle reading a book on the most complicated voodoo arts. "JUNK!" he shouted as the book flew halfway across the room. "IT'S USELESS! DEAR AKANE WILL NEVER BE MINE!" he shouted angrily. "DOLLS, SPELLS, POTIONS! ALL OF THEM WORTHLESS!" he cried. He got up and knocked off everything on his shelves. The room turned into a disaster zone. The only thing that was left standing was his shrine dedicated to Akane tendo. Hikaru then sobbed in the middle of his mess. "What am I going to do?" he sobbed babyishly. "You can start by getting your act together." The figure said quite sadistically. Hikaru shot up and looked all around for the source of the voice. "w-who's there?!" he shouted, obviously terrified. The figure made its self seen in the doorway. "w-what are you!?" Hikaru sputtered as he moved to the back of the room. "What am i? I am a who not a what." It answered. "Are you a demon!?" Hikaru questioned. "Oh, no nothing like that silly as the 'who' unmasked it's self." "My name is kira Gosunkugi, your half brother."

disclaimer: i do not own ranma 1/2 or any of it's characters


	2. first day of high school

The next morning the insanity came back to the streets of nermia. Ranma however would not have anything to do with it. He simply made his way to school with Akane. "Hey ranma, have you heard anything from Gosunkugi?" "Who?" "Hikaru Gosunkugi, the boy with the really pale skin" "Hikaru Gosunkugi" ranma repeated. "Uhhh. Nope. Never heard of em'" Akane frowned. "The guy that used that book to try to beat you." "OH! THAT GUY! Nope. Hadn't heard anything from em' why?" "Well, he got his hands on another book and I think it might be another one of those super evil ones you fought." "So? I'll just beat em' again." Ranma confidently stated. Just then a cold breeze blew in. "huh? When did it get so cold?" "Shudda brung a jacket." making it to school. The infamous couple took their seats right after the bell rang. Ms. Hanako then took roll call. "Saotome?" "Present" "tendo?" "Here" "present" "Gosunkugi?" no answer. "Gosunkugi?" still no answer. "Strange, Mr. Gosunkugi is never late" ms. Hanako stated as she marked him absent. "See? What did I say?" Akane whispered to ranma. "Could be just a coincidence, voodoo spike must have overslept or something." Ranma assured. "Good morning class" Ms. Hanako spoke. "Good morning Ms. Hanako." The class spoke. "Sir" ranma added. It got a laugh out of everyone in the room except Ms. Hanako. "Please turn your reading books to page 789. And we will begin to read the story: the odyssey" everyone did as they were told. "After five minutes of reading, there was a knock on the door. Ms. Hanako slid down from her chair and opened the door to see Gosunkugi. "Mr. Gosunkugi? Do you have an admittance pass?" Gosunkugi nodded and gave her the pass who she immediately read it. "You may take a seat." Gosunkugi did as he was told and took his seat. A few minutes later another knock was at the door. Ms. Hanako slid down from her chair and opened the door to see a student staff member and another student. The student staff handed her a paper. She took it and read it. Her eyes widened at the last name. Uh, sure come in" Hikaru put his head down to his desk. "Class, today we have a new student" the new kid was more or less ryoga's height, he had a strong build but not overly muscular and had dark purple hair. "He's obviously a martial artist" ranma thought. He wore a long sleeved white shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, black cargo shorts, and black and yellow trainers "Class this is Mr. Kira Gosunkugi, and he will be joining our class." The class quickly went into gossip mode. "Gosunkugi?" "Are they related?" "They don't look alike at all!" "Settle down class! Please kira take a seat." Kira nodded and sat down next to ranma and Akane. Ranma noticed the numerous scars on the exposed parts of his body except his face and neck. . "You do martial arts?" ranma asked out of pure curiosity. "That obvious?" "Yeah." "Your right, I was into fighting ever since i could walk. Then on I took a liking to it." "What school?" "Excuse me?" "Martial arts school. See, I'm the master of the "anything goes" school of martial arts." "Oh, that. I'm the master of the "fist of the demon overlord" I added some techniques that caught my interest Maybe we can train together some time." "Sure" "beats the heck out of sparring with mousse" Ranma thought. After reading the entire story and a few occasional puns by ranma the bell had rung and Ms. Hanako had left the room to teach her next class. They would have a five minute break before there next teacher arrived. Akane and Nabiki made conversation with a group of other girls and ranma chatting with a group of other boys. "He looks kinda like Hikaru… if I squint and bang my head against the wall a few times." A boy commented. ""maybe he's adopted or something." A girl spoke. Kira turned around in his seat to see Hikaru. "Mom said for us to go to an old woman named cologne and get some medicine that'll reline your sunken cheeks and get you're pupils to expand to normal size. "She wants to get rid of all your voodoo arts." It hit Hikaru hard. Even though they almost never worked and caused him great embarrassment, Hikaru still felt attached to his hobby. "Huh, looks like Ms. Gosunkugi finally cracking down on Hikaru, I almost feel sorry for em'… almost." Ranma thought.. Just then, another teacher walked into the classroom in a dress shirt and pants. "Ok class, take your seats." The students sat down in their respective seats and got out desk materials. Hikaru however wondered what awaited him when he got home. She nearly had a heart attack when she first laid eyes on kira. He remembered the long conversation they had.

Flashback

Hikaru stood just outside the closed doorway of his mother's room. Ever since kira had arrived and scarred the living crap out of him, he had been talking with his mother and he decided to see what they were talking about. He pressed his ear to the door and listened. It was slightly muffled but it still was understood perfectly. "Your father… who is he?" Ms. Gosunkugi asked. Voice shaky fearing the answer. "Who 'was' he." He corrected. Hikaru could hear him walking around the room. "After you left me with him and was old enough, we went on a training trip. He taught me the basics and most of the advanced techniques of the 'fist of flaming demon overlord' school. He said that I was destined for greatness, though the school was poor, it was strong. I was the heir, and when I turned 17, I would inherit the school for my own. Things went on perfectly, every day I would grow stronger than the day before, I would master a new technique within a couple hours of practice, and sometimes I could learn it just by seeing it done. My father and I would get along great. Nothing could come between us. Until that faithful day. I was training by myself while he rested under a tree. Then suddenly he coughed violently. It happened many times in the past but this time it was different. I tried to help but his sickness was too severe plus the strain on him being in the forest. After that he died. No last words. No dying wish. He just up and died. I buried him Then I realized I had to fend for myself if I wanted to make it out of the accursed forest." Ms. Gosunkugi cried a bit more. For she was a widow to two men. "For four years I had to survive until either someone found me or I found a way out. And at the age of ten I thought I would die like my father did. But the gods had played a card from their hand. I was found half dead by a tour guide of a 'Jusenkyo spring'" Hikaru's eyes widened. "He had provided my with a bath and plenty of food and even sent me to a local orphanage." "Who adopted you?""No one. I escaped after my first few weeks. I could not put up with so many rules. Then I traveled all over the world by castawaying myself on ships and planes, learning techniques as I went. When I turned fifteen, I took a job as a diamond thief. I was great at it. Never was caught in full eyesight or caught at all. However, my last job was my last. I was ratted out by my boss and was taken to federal prison. I escaped quite easily by making a hair clone of myself. While I escaped, my hair clone is doing the time. But to avoid detection, I abandoned my original alias 'kira karasuma' to 'kira Gosunkugi' and after that I castawayed back to Japan only to be delayed for two years to track down my old boss and put him behind bars. Slippery bastard got away twice. No I am here looking to live a 'normal' life with my mother… and brother." Ms. Gosunkugi took this in. "if you wanted a normal life you should have not came to nermia, this place is far from normal." She joked. Hikaru heard him stop his pacing. "I just want peace of mind. My hair clone is programmed to turn back to a strand of hair after my sentence is served and is out of anyone's sight." Hikaru then went back to his own room and prepared for the events of tomorrow

End flash back

Hikaru nearly dozed off. The stress was putting a number on him. While the teacher did what he was paid to do, kira drew a picture of the class from his point of view. He drew the side of ranma's face from his peripheral vision and was actually very accurate. The rest of the class went on quickly then the bell rang for lunch. Everyone started their usual chatter as they made their way to lunch. However ranma jumped out the class window to take a shortcut to be the first one in line. Hikaru had dozed off just as kira finished his drawing. He went over to Hikaru and shook him gently. "Hm?""Class is over, time to get to lunch." He nodded and followed his brother to the cafeteria. "uh kira?""You don't have to call me kira, call me bro.""Okay. Bro? Can you teach me how to be strong? Like you?" kira said nothing for a while. "Why? Do people pick on you?""Well, yeah sort of.""Who?" Hikaru didn't want to feel like a snitch but what did anyone ever do for him but show him their pity and asses to kiss? "Well… occasionally Nabiki tendo." "Uh huh." "Kuno Tatewaki." "Uh huh." "and…""go ahead."" Ranma Saotome." "Who?""The guy that you sit next to." Kira stopped. "And I thought he was such a good guy huh." Kira continued and went down the stairs and to the cafeteria. After they had lunch and found a large empty space, Hikaru began his first training session. Kira put down his backpack. "Huh, looks like this will be harder than I thought.""Huh? How?""Well, you have the scrawniest of arms and chest. You need to build the foundation before you build your kingdom. "My… foundation?""Yes, without a stable foundation, your kingdom will crumble, so starting today; you will be building your foundation." Kira took out four green bands from his backpack. "These weighted bands will be your tools." Kira balled them up into a bunch and tossed them to Hikaru. He caught them but just as he did his hands fell to the ground. "W-w-what are t-these!?" he gasped. "Weighted training bands." He replied. Hikaru reclaimed his hands, and attempted to place one on his wrist but just wasn't strong enough. "Please… help." he whined. Kira sighed and placed the green bands on his ankles and wrists. "Now, you'll wear these until you proven that you have gotten used to them, after that I'll put on heavier ones. Class dismissed." Kira made his way to his next class leaving Hikaru stuck in his place. "WAIT! KIRA! HELP!" he cried. He tried to move but his leg would only move a couple centimeters, no way could he make it around school without being late. "WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME!" he cried. Kira walked away, slightly embarrassed. He took out a similar wrist band of the same weight. It read: color: green. Size: medium. Weight: 10 pounds.

i do not own ranma 1/2 and please reveiw


	3. False intentions?

Twelve minutes into class Gosunkugi (Hikaru) never showed up and was counted out for skipping. After that, Hikaru struggled his way into the classroom. "Hikaru Gosunkugi! You are late!" the teacher shouted. "Super late" someone said aloud. "N-not… my… f-fault! Bands… are… heavy!" he managed to utter. The class then noticed the green bands on his wrists and ankles but assuming his uncanny weakness they put it off, not as any threat. The teacher sighed and dismissed Hikaru on his lateness. Hikaru slowly made his way to his seat and sat down quite quickly. The teacher went on some topic of algebra. Kira took out his notebook, flipped to an empty page. He took out his pen he always used to draw, angled his wrist and made another drawing of the class from his point of view.

This time he made a certain female in the class stand out from the rest. However, Hikaru was not having such a good time. He was still struggling to hold his pencil. Four of the students looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. Hikaru felt as if his wrists were going to break off from his forearms. He whimpered slightly every few minutes. Then when the bell rang. It struck Hikaru like a bolt of lightning, the worst part of his day. He cringed at the very thought of it. GYM CLASS.

The metal of a gym locker slammed shut snapping him back into reality he stood next to his brother in front of the gym coach. "So your Gosunkugi's big bro huh?" the coach said in a big burly voice. He was largely built man with a noticeable beer-gut. "Yeah, mom says my eyes are prettier." Kira spoke. The man laughed and showed him to his locker. Kira got changed and went on to the main court until he noticed that his brother was not dressed out. Instead he was crunched down behind a stack of wrestling mats with a Polaroid camera. Kira, out of a pure curiosity, went over to see what his brother was up to. "Oh yes, that's perfect." He mumbled after a few shots. "Whatcha doin'?" kira asked quite loudly.

"GAHHH!" Hikaru yelped. "DON'T STARTLE ME!" he shouted. Kira noticed the picture that had fallen out of Hikaru's hand when he was startled. "Who's this?" kira asked as he picked up the picture. "THAT! IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" Hikaru snatched the picture from his hands. "Hey, looks like you got used to the bands already." Kira pointed out. "Hey, you're right-"kira used this to snatch the picture from him. "Hey! Give that back!" after kira got a good look of the picture, he gladly gave the picture back. "That's a really good picture." Kira complemented. "Yeah, whatever." Hikaru continued snapping pictures of Akane for the rest of gym class. The coach then called everyone to the sand line. "You know the drill, jump as far as you can. Ranma Saotome currently holds the record."

Everyone went. Ranma finishing first and Akane second. Then kira was up. Steadied himself and jumped. It was not anyone would expect. When he landed he was more or less tied with ranma's record. The coached blinked and wrote kira's name next to ranma's for the school's record. Ranma hadn't noticed because he was too busy in a fight with kuno. When gym class was over, everyone went to go home. Kira was escorted by Hikaru to the cat café. They went passed the curtains and was immediately greeted by shampoo. "Nihao pale boy! You bring new friend?" kira started to question shampoo's poor grammar but refrained. "We need some potion of some kind to rid my brother of his sunken cheeks and beady eyes, you have something for that?" kira asked impatiently. "You related!? Pale boy has older, cuter brother!?"

Kira only nodded. "Shampoo tells everyone!" shampoo started after the door only to be stopped. "UH, potion please." Shampoo started blankly but then remembered. "Oh! That wait. Shampoo gets grandmother!" shampoo then started for the back room where mousse came from sweeping the sidewalk. "Huh? Who are you?" mousse asked as he adjusted his glasses. "Customers" kira spoke. Mousse adjusted his glasses again but it only showed kira as ranma instead. "YOU! YOU CAN CHANGE YOUR VOICE BUT YOU CAN'T CHANGE HOW YOU LOOK! SHAMPOO THEIF!" "Shampoo thief?" kira said again. "There is no logic in stealing shampoo." "Uh, Kira?" Hikaru cut in. "mousse is a martial artist, and he's really strong!" Hikaru hid behind kira.

"SO! THE SHAMPOO BANDIT ALSO HAS AN ACCOMPLICE! YOU TO WILL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES!" "SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?" Hikaru protested. "WA? I just yelled at someone... it felt… EMPOWERING!" he thought. "PREPARE YOURSELF!" mousse threw multiple objects. A metal hand with claws, several daggers, an open bear trap, and a knife. All connected to chains. Hikaru had already hit the deck but kira put up only on hand in defense. "FOOL!" mousse cried. But to his surprise, when the weapons came to strike kira, they only rusted and fell to the floor. "HOW!? WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Mousse shouted bewildered. "A technique I picked up in Hawaii, a little 'thank you gift' from the chieftain." Kira spoke calmly. "Oh, yeah!?" mousse yelled. "Oh yeah" a creepy, slithery voice said from behind mousse.

A shadow grabbed mousse from behind and held him still. "WHAT!? LET ME GO!" mousse struggled but it was no use. Hikaru studied the creature. It looked as if mousses own shadow had turned against him. "Shadow dummy, a technique I learned in Africa, a gift from the chieftain's daughter. "That's quite enough." An old voice said. Kira and Hikaru turned to see cologne. "TELL THIS THING TO RELEASE ME!" mousse pleaded. "Oh, shut up" cologne spoke. She pogoed over to kira. "That's a fine technique you've got there. Very effective. Might I ask what you like from here?" "Something to get my brother here unsunken cheeks and no more beady eyes." Kira spoke. "That… is your brother?" cologne said slightly surprised.

She looked from Hikaru to kira unable to see any resemblance. "Well, that's new" she fished something out of her sleeve and gave them to him. The ointment there is for his face. Apply it every night for fifteen minutes before bed. You will see changes immediately. The bottle contains an optic medicine, he can drink it now or whenever, the change will happen immediately. "Thank you ma'm." kira took out his wallet. "How much?" "For you young man and your impeccable manners, it's on the house." "Thank you" cologne nodded and went back into the backroom. While kira and Hikaru. Went out the door and headed home. Cologne's fake smile returned to normal.

"Shampoo! Come!" she whispered. Shampoo came into the back. "what is it grandmother?""The boy!""Pale boy?""No! The other!""Oh, that boy. What about?" "that child is more than meets the eye, follow him and find out his intentions here!" shampoo nodded and went out the door.

_i do not own ranma 1/2 or any of it's characters_


	4. if you win

Hikaru and kira had made it inside before it had rained. Once inside, they went inside to see their mother. She was in the kitchen preparing dinner for three. "So… how was your first day in high school?" Ms. Gosunkugi asked cheerfully. "Good." Kira spoke as he sat down in the living room. "And you Hikaru?" Hikaru paused. "Uh, kira's training me to be strong like him and I yelled at someone today." Overjoyed Ms. Gosunkugi ran from the kitchen and bear-hugged her youngest son. "OH JOY! MY SON IS GROWING INTO A MAN!" Hikaru gasped for air. "Mom… y-your-""OH" she released her hold on her son. "Well I can tell you got stronger, I didn't send you to the Hospital." she smiled then returned to the kitchen.

Kira was slightly embarrassed by his younger brother's weakness and felt sorry for him. He needed this training. Kira went to his room, got a change of clothes and a towel, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Carefully he switched on the hot water and sighed in relief when hot water came out. Hikaru went to his room and took out his voodoo doll of ranma. He stared at it and with decency; he tossed it out the window into the trash. Along with all other voodoo arts. However, he left his shrine to Akane alone. Looking at his unbelievably clean, dim-lit room. He lay down in his bed, waiting for his turn in the bathroom. Turning off the hot water, kira stepped out and started to dry off but noticed himself in the mirror. He stepped closer.

He didn't often see a mirror. "Look at you" he spoke. "Pathetic." A few seconds went passed. "I hate it when you look like that." Kira dried off and got dressed. He went to his room afterwards. Hikaru then got up and occupied the bathroom. "Don't know, he doesn't seem dangerous." Mousse said from behind a bush accompanied with shampoo. "Mousse! You no look at mother! You look at kira!" shampoo scolded. Shampoo focused her binoculars into kira's room. "He just sleep." shampoo said slightly relived. "We come back tomorrow and see what he does." Shampoo turned to mousse who aimed his binoculars blindly towards shampoos chest. "If I didn't know better, I think he's a victim of a Jusenkyo curse." Shampoo angrily slapped mousse across the face.

"Mousse always idiot!" "Might I ask what you're doing at my house?" kira inquired. Shampoo and mousse quickly turned behind them to see kira crouched on the wooden fence behind them. "Um." Shampoo panicked looking around but then found an excuse. "Mousse here is really sick, so we come here to pick berries that only found here to help him get too too well." "I'm sick?" shampoo elbowed mousse in the ribs. "OH YES! IM VEARY SICK!" mousse said as he held his stomach. Shampoo than began to force feed mousse the berries. "See?" she said as she stuffed handfuls of them down mousses throat. "please don't insult my intelligence, I know you came here to spy on me for old lady cologne, tell her I have now beef with anyone around here, I just want to be left alone. Now please leave and come back with better intentions."

Kira then disappeared from his fence to the front porch and opening the door and shutting it. "He too too good." Shampoo whispered. However, mousse was unconscious.

It was all routine. He would come home, train, beat up genma, and argue with Akane, and then get sent into low orbit because of her temper. This was happening right now as he fell, "and here comes the lake of cold water." He sighed. And just like that, he was sent splashing into a lake of cold water. And as if magic he would come out as a busty red head. "Frikin' Akane with her firkin' temper and her frikin' mallet" she mumbled. As she attempted to dry herself off. She continued to rant until she heard mousse and shampoo talking. Being one to eavesdrop, she listened closely from a tree. "Mousse! Why you know see him? First he in bed. Next thing shampoo know, he behind shampoo!" "It's not my fault! I never got to see him!""Mousse too too stupid!" "That fast huh?" ranma thought. Though she figured she could do the same in female form. Ranma then went on her way to ukyo's okayami café to kill some time.

It was a bittersweet day after he got home. He got excellent shots of Akane in her white shirt and gym shorts, but his nosy brother got a hold of one of his best ones even though he gave it back he still felt slightly violated. He was able to stand up to mousse though; kira is the one who took him down. And lastly he able to get used to bands though they weighed only a few pounds which shouldn't need to have gotten used to. The road of a martial artist was truly a grueling one. After finishing a well-deserved shower he dried of and switched to his pajamas like he always usually does. With nothing more to do, he

went back to his room and sat down to his desk and opened his bag and pulled out his homework he had two honors classes in physical science and math so none of his homework was even a decent challenge. Quickly finishing and showing all his work he placed the papers in their respective folders and back into his bag. Finishing all his daily tasks he leaned back in his chair and thought of how great it was going to be with his brother at his side. No one would make fun of him, or trip him in the hallway. He remembered how the numerous kids who stole his seat in his lunch room, beat him in submission in the locker room, tipped his lunch tray over spilling it onto the floor, stole his photo book and tossed it in the toilet, everyone even the people on his team hit him repedeatly with the rubber dodge balls, putting hot sauce in his orange juice when he was not looking, sabotaged his science fair project that could have made regional's, deliberately not printing his picture in the yearbooks, tore holes in his school uniform whenever he did dress out for physical education, and spread a rumor around nermia that he was gay.

Even now the rumor has not fully dissipated. (Rumor kept alive by mainly because of an UNKNOWN source keeps selling pictures of him and various other boys). Suddenly, he heard a familiar shout from not so far away. "Baja-sen-kyo!" followed by an enormous pillar of shining purple ki that shot up into the sky, the higher it rose the more of the blinding light spread over house to house, people looking upwards to see the majestic but intimidating looking pillar of purple light. One pair of the eyes belonged to ranma. "What…. Is that?" the beam was more or less the same size as ryoga's ultimate Shi-shi Hokodan but the sheer light rivaled that of the suns. A few seconds went by then the beam became thinner and thinner until it was no more, After a few seconds of silence ranma bolted for the fenced area where he had so many of his fights. "Whoever did that." She thought. "Has got to teach me how to do it too!" in a wooded area ryoga marveled at the technique that was just used. "If that was ranma…" he trailed on.

Hikaru started towards the fenced area, running as quickly as possible, huffing as he made his way down one street after another. Noticing a familiar tingle on the back of his neck, it was strange but Hikaru ignored the feeling and kept on running which would be a costly mistake. WHOP! Hikaru felt something land on the back of his head, sending him to the ground. After a second of pain he looked up into the sky to see a familiar redhead being propelled into the air. "Damn Saotome!" Hikaru growled. He got up and started shouting at ranko. "Aqua transsexual!" the words propelled to into ranma ear. "What!?" she retorted. "You heard me queer!" ranma turned her head and started to say something but didn't notice the billboard that promoted vehicle safety. Hikaru smiled as he made his way to the black fenced area. A semi-conscious ranko only mumbled gibberish in reply. After a couple of minutes he reached the fenced area of the nermia arena made to have the nermia wreaking crew settle their differences so they won't break anything major. And without a doubt, there was kira standing in the center.

Relieved, he greeted his older sibling. "Kira? What are you doing here?" kira looked over to his direction. "Oh, hey, I didn't mean for it to be so bright, sorry." Kira apologized. "That didn't bother me, I just couldn't believe you could pull something off like that, what was it?" kira blinked in confusion but caught on. "Oh, that, that was the baja-sen-kyo. A technique that picked up from an old man in the mountains of mt. Everest in Tibet, he lived there for the majority of his life, it's an attack fueled by pure intentions, the purer you intention to win is, the more powerful it is." Hikaru noticed that the whole stone arena was cracked and broken. "That's one of my main techniques aside from baja-sen-sai "I mean; I got so bored I had to go someplace to blow off some steam." Hikaru didn't get how anyone could be bored in nerima of all places.

"I haven't fought anyone in a while now that I've been out of trouble, today would make three months." Hikaru scratched his head. "Well, there are like seven martial artists that hang around here, I guess you can fight a few of them I guess.""Oh? Well, are they strong?"" yes, they are."" Maybe I can arrange a sparring match with one of them." Kira smiled at the thought fighting someone exponentially strong. "You can fight the strongest one right now." A voice said from behind them. Kira and Hikaru turned to see none other than ranma in male form. "Since your new here I thought I show you the ropes." Ranma started. "I'm top dog around here, and no one can say otherwise besides me got it?" Hikaru looked disgusted with the excessive pride radiating from ranma. "I see, well, Mr. 'top dog' I would like to introduce myself, my name is kira Gosunkugi." Kira held out a hand. "nah, I don't shake hands.""That's fine, Mr. top dog, if you don't mind me inquiring, what is your birth name? I assume that 'top dog' is just a business title." Ranma mentally growled at the politeness of kira. "Well if ya must know, I'm ranma Saotome of the 'anything goes' martial arts.""I believe we all ready had this discussion.""Yeah, but it sounds so good I have to say it twice.""A martial artist who takes pride in his abilities, I like that." At this time Hikaru had already put distance between ranma and kira fearing he may be hit from both sides.

"Look, I don't want to waste each other's time, those scavengers may already be on their way here, so I'll make this quick.""Hmm?""That technique you used, the purple one, I want you to teach it to me." Kira simply looked blank at ranma. "I'm sorry I have no idea who you're talking about." Ranma frowned and growled. "Don't play dumb with me! I know you're the one who did that technique so stop lying!""Ohh, that technique, I assume you're referring to the baja-sen-kyo.""Yeah whatever, just show me how you do it."" Give me second I'll think about it.""Well, hurry up please?" kira turned to his brother on the sidelines, smiled, and turned, back. Hikaru's eyebrow went up. "What are you planning kira?" kira turned back to ranma who tapped his foot impatiently. "Well?""It seems that I have come to two decisions.""And what are they?""One I'll teach it to you… if you apologize to my little brother.""i have no idea who that is.""And the second one is that I'll teach it to you if you beat me in a little sparing match." Ranma cracked his knuckles. "I choose door number two.""Agreed!"

Hikaru's blood ran cold with anticipation. Ranma into went into anything goes. Kira stretched. "What are you doing?" ranma asked. "You don't want me to pull a muscle do you?" ranma face-faulted, Kira finished stretching. "Little brother would you like to start it off?""Uh, sure." Hikaru stood on the far side of the arena. "Ready? FIGHT!"

I don't own ranma ½ or any of its characters.


	5. SUPERIOR?

After Hikaru uttered the last syllable, ranma took off, speeding at kira actually cracking the Stone where he used to be. Swinging with a right aimed at his kira's Cheek. Kira caught Ranma's fist, then threw it aside and landed an almost instantaneous blow to Ranma's Stomach making him spit up a mixture of Saliva and Blood. Ranma corrected himself and threw several kicks at Kira's midsection which were blocked. Ranma grunted in annoyance and rapidly struck at Kira who now was on the defensive. Blocking and evading Ranma's blows, kira noticed an opening that only was exploitable every few seconds. Waiting for the right moment the opening widened and Kira knocked away one of ranma's punches and hit him firmly on the side of the Chin.

Ranma grunted as he flew backwards, he flipped backwards and landed on his feet and to his surprise Kira was nowhere to be seen. "The hell?" ranma whispered before hearing Kira's voice. "Over here." Before ranma could react, he felt a hard hit to his shoulder blade that sent him flying forwards. Having enough ranma turned in mid-flight and structured his arms and shot off a moko Takabisha towards his pursuer. Hikaru bit his lip when he saw the yellow orb of ki speeding towards his older sibling. Kira was mildly surprised at the technique ranma had just used but suppressed his surprise almost as soon as it came. Then Hikaru saw what none other could do. Kira had batted the orb away as if it was a beach ball.

Ranma's widened when he landed but remained cool and confident. "Not that it matters, how did you do that?" Ranma asked. "You shoved my attack aside like it was nothing how did you do that?" kira stood up straight and folded his arms around his chest. "I've been in a lot of places and I've seen many techniques, and I must say that I haven't seen that one in a long time." Ranma's eyebrow went up "What do you mean you haven't seen it in a while?" "I mean I saw an old man doing it when I was little and he gloated something about it being fueled off of confidence. So naturally I tried it myself and to tell you the truth, it was a pretty effective weapon in my arsenal up until I fought one of my soon-to-be business partners that is."

"What happened?" Ranma asked "Well, in the heat of the battle I used it and gained the upper hand when it hit, and when I foolishly gloated that it was fueled off of confidence he did something daring. When I fired another one hoping to end the duel, he smacked it away like I did just now, he somehow knew that if he had an equal or greater amount of confidence he would be able to deflect the attack fueled by an equal or lesser amount of confidence." Suddenly it made sense to ranma, and he hoped that little secret would stay one. "Shall we continue?" before ranma could retort. Kira's foot connected to ranma's chest. "OKAY THAT'S IT!" Ranma growled.

Ranma corrected himself and ran at Kira but stopped once in range. Ranma mumbled something about chestnuts over an open fire, ranma's fist's was aimed at kira's midsection, each one hit with rapid succession pushing his advisory back a couple of feet. "Not so talkative now are we?" ranma thought. Kira ripped of the rest of his ruined shirt that was now in shreds. "That's good, you should be a masseuse." Kira smiled. Ranma gritted his teeth. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" kira put on an innocent like face. "I only said that that you would make a great masseuse, they make a decent amount of money you know; there is no need to rustle your jimmies." "RUSTLE MY- THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" ranma screamed.

"Oh, nothing just something I saw on the internet." Kira smiled. Ranma charged into the smiling kira, punching and kicking rapidly. Hikaru couldn't decide whether ranma was losing on the attack or kira was winning on the defensive. Ranma could feel his fist's turning raw with each hit; it was like hitting a steel radial. "c'mon c'mon where is it?" ranma thought. He couldn't find an opening anywhere at his lower or above defenses. If he were to take his eye of Kira for the smallest amount of time Kira would gain the upper hand. Ranma retreated to think of a new strategy. "WHAT?! A 100 yen coin!?" ranma pointed behind Kira. Hikaru was fooled at the trap and looked aimlessly behind Kira for it. "if there was a 100 yen coin behind me than why are you telling me? Shouldn't you be getting it for yourself? How stupid do you think I am?" "Sheesh this guy's tough." "Well I guess you're smarter than the average idiot I guess." Ranma shrugged. "And goading me to become angry is only slightly better than the "desired object that just so happens to be behind you" trick." "Damn that's not working either, guess I'll have to use that move again." Ranma thought.

Ranma put down his fists and breathed in deeply a few times. Kira's eyebrow went up. "This is a very inappropriate time to practice yoga Ranma." Kira said. The next thing Ranma did scared Hikaru the most because he had no knowledge of the technique. Ranma got into a stance that resembled a ghost and turned pale and become emotionless. His ki disappeared, that means he intends on moving at an extremely quick pace or hiding." Ranma stood completely still. "Why don't you attack? You have the upper hand don't you?" kira stood there still. "Now he wants me to attack him." Kira went through all possible scenarios. "If he's moving fast he'll want me to attack so I'll miss so he can hit me from multiple directions, and he can't hide not in this broken arena, maybe he intends on draining me in some sort of way? I just don't know." Ranma grew impatient. "It's completely understandable that you're scared, we can stop now but this'll count as a win for me and you still have to teach me that Baja thing."

Kira still didn't move. "Now he defiantly wants me to attack, he knows something, guess I'll go with the most logical approach." Kira put on a calm composure. "Okay ranma, I don't know what you planning but I'll fall for your little trap." Ranma smiled on the inside. "Kira rushed with astounding speed that rivaled that of Ranko's. About halfway from his original place and ranma's kira looked like he was going to hit ranma, ranma thought of which thing to steal first and saw his necklace looked nice but he thought it would look better on him. Suddenly kira's fist came down way to early instead of hitting ranma kira struck the damaged arena sending up a smokescreen of rocks shards, dust, and pebbles. Kira disappeared among the screen ranma couldn't see with dust in his eyes rendering thousand seas useless. "Hello." Ranma heard from his side but it was too late a fist smashed into ranma's jaw sending him all the way off the arena, smashing through the steel stands, through the steel fence, and made a long trail of uprooted trees and bushes.

Kira landed gracefully on his feet. As the dust cleared the only thing Hikaru could see was kira standing alone. Kira made his way to his downed adversary. "aaaand goodbye." Hikaru couldn't believe what he had seen, hurriedly running to his brother. "How did you see him under that smoke screen? I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face!""That's just it, I didn't, everything gives off life energy or otherwise ki, even rocks and dirt, and when I put up the screen or so I'll call screen of ki, ranma had no detectible ki so a large chunk of nothing in a screen of something was easy to detect. Hikaru finally got it then. Kira bent down and lifted ranma up. "What are you doing?"'It's a martial artist's duty to protect the weak, in his downed state he could easily be hurt further by the wild animals around here; it would be irresponsible to just leave him." Hikaru was stunned at the kindness he displayed even toward an enemy. "Show me where he lives." Hikaru guided him towards the tendo dojo and then went home.

A/N: well, that ends another chapter. Thank you NPP6 and Rascalize for subscribing! Many thanks! I'm new here and I'm trying to improve my writing, so review and give me a few pointers and what else I need to work on. Anyway I don't own Ranma ½ or any of its characters, until next time.


	6. crazy

Hikaru couldn't help but rewind the video over and over again. He enjoyed watching kira being about three steps ahead of ranma, but the part he most enjoyed was when ranma was launched from the smokescreen and out of camera shot. He had recorded the fight on a separate camera and now was watching it on his computer. He already made three copies, one for himself, and one for when he sells it to Nabiki, (who would later then sell it for thrice the original amount.) and one for safekeeping if ranma ever wants the video destroyed, all on different colored disks. He even went through the trouble of copying them down to a drive and duct taping it under the bathroom sink.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in." To no surprise it was kira. "Yes?" he said. "It seems you've been slaking on your training, I thought you wanted to get stronger." "Yes, I do but-""no buts, it's either training or no training, you can't have both, no let's get you out of those green bands, it's time for you to go up to 50 pounds.""Fifty!? when did I go from 5 to 50!?""It's a master's duty to push thy student beyond their usual limits, how would you like 90 instead?""No! 50 are fine!""Good then." Kira pulled out yellow bands and slipped them unto Hikaru. "When you get used to these, let me know, then we pump it up to 80." Kira left the room with Hikaru unable to move. Again.

Ranma slowly opened his eyes, he was now in the quest room where he usually sleeped. He leaned up and scratched his head. "What happened?" he thought. He could hear the others in the main room having dinner. The very thought of food made his stomach growl, Hypnotized by the taste of kasumi's food got him out of bed and making his way to the main room. Dinner was relatively quite when Ranma wasn't fighting to protect his food against genma, now genma was trying to pick off of Soun's plate. When he walked into the room he was gladly greeted by everyone except genma but mostly Akane was the one who was the most worried. Tightly embracing Ranma's torso Akane was on the verge of tears. "Hey! Hey! When did I save the world?" Akane loosed her embraced and slapped Ranma across the face.

"Don't ever do that again!" she cried before she stormed off to her room. "What'd I do now?" Ranma asked as he rubbed his red-hand printed cheek. "Well, when you're unconscious for 2 weeks people start to worry about you." Nabiki spoke before finishing off a honey bun. "What!? I was out for two weeks? From what!?" ranma demanded. "We don't know you tell us, a nice boy dropped you off here and said that he found you this way." And just like that the damped memories of his confrontation with Kira had flushed back into his brain. "Oh, now I remember!" he said. They stopped eating so they could listen to what happened to Ranma "I fell down some stairs that's it!" Ranma said. "Stairs?" everyone thought. "And if you excuse me I have to do some training I'll be back in the morning." Ranma hopped up, stole a rather large piece of ham from genma and hopped out into the streets of Nerima.

Back at the Gosunkugi residence, Hikaru and Kira were having dinner. It was a long time since Kira had a home cooked meal. He was so used to hunting and killing various animals such as Bears, wolfs, giant birds, large man-eating fish, and one occasion there was a monkey. "Thank you Mother." Kira bowed in respect. "There no problem I would do anything for my dear son." She smiled. Taking his empty bowl to the kitchen sink Kira noticed something in the corner of his eye. Turning to his left he saw Hikaru eating a less than nutritious dinner. A box of vanilla wafers. No wonder he never seemed to gain weight, his entire diet revolved around vanilla wafers and cafeteria food. "Does he eat anything else besides that box of cookies?" he asked. "He won't eat anything else, besides okayami and that has to have vanilla wafers in it also.

That and besides his medication he won't anything else." She sobbed. "M-medication?""Yes, you see." She turned to Hikaru and made sure he wasn't listening. "Hikaru is a bit…crazy." Kira was taken back. That scrawny, pale boy that didn't look as he could hurt a fly was…. Crazy? "In what way exactly?" she swallowed hard and looked over to her younger son who was too entertained by the television to hear anything but she wouldn't take that chance. "Hikaru honey, I and Kira are going to the store to get more laundry detergent we'll be back in a few." Hikaru nodded his head in response still not taking his eyes off of the television. Kira and his mother both got into her car and drove to the store. "So, how is he crazy exactly? What does he do?"

She sighed and was quite for a while. "It started when Hikaru was 10 years old, not a very playful child but I still loved him the same. One day a bigger child I forgot his name, stole poor Hikaru's kite. Being so small he couldn't have possibly have gotten it back, he was pushed back down so many times I think something inside of Hikaru finally snapped. Deeply interested kira urged her to go on. "What happened next people that were there wouldn't ever forget. Hikaru looked as if he was balled up crying but I only wish he was. He turned into this…. Thing they said. His skin was purple and had white symbols on his cheeks. The next thing that happened was the most freighting part. He…clawed off the arm of the boy and took off into the woods; I searched for my baby for hours until I found him in a tree with a dead crane in his mouth."

Kira took this in. "what happened afterwards? How was he able to become normal again?""The only person he seemed to trust was me, and when I embraced him he turned back into a normal child." "the medication, what is it?""it's not really a medicine it is a poison, it keeps the monster inside weak and powerless if Hikaru were to become angry again he would never transform." Pulling up to a store they got out but Kira said he had business to take care of and departed. "now." He thought hopping off of roof tops. "That was interesting."


	7. Training like a boss

Concentrating hard on the purple orb of f ki that levitated in the palm of Ranma's Hand, sweat began to drip from his brow and trickle down his face and then drop into a small puddle at his feet. He had been practicing the Baja-sen-kyo by himself the entire night but only got it to about the size of a Soccer ball. The one he saw Kira display however was much more massive and intense kira must have practiced for years to get it to the size that it was then, but the last thing he would do is quit when he was as far as this. Ranma tried to will the ball of ki to get larger but it only seemed to slow his progress so he threw that technique out of the window.

"C'mon you stupid…" He growled through gritted teeth but the ball only floated there almost insulting him. He could feel his arm become weak from it being in the position that it was all night and he could feel his left hand go raw from it being clenched so hard and so long. "What is the matter with this thing!? Why won't it grow!?" he thought mentally. It was hard enough contracting on a ball that only seemed to grow an eggshells width every few hours, but it even more difficult trying to concentrate when that over-dramatic idiot Kuno yelling challenges of battle at him in the back ground. "Ranma you cur! Release the fair pig-tailed girl and the fair Akane!"

Kuno yelled bouncing off of roof tops searching for Ranma. "One day… one of these days… I'm gonna end up killing that Guy." He thought angrily. "Coward! You hide yet you call yourself a warrior!?" Kuno shouted getting closer to Ranma's location. "Shut up damn it!" Ranma's blood began to come to a boil. "Where are you!? Show yourself!""Please shut up!" Kuno saw Ranma with his back turned and the purple orb of ki he worked to accomplished so gruelingly. "So you finally showed yourself coward!" Kuno stuck his bokken out in challenge. "NO! If that idiot screws me up I'll have start all over again!" quickly formulating a plan Ranma came up with the only thing for Kuno to leave him alone for a while.

"uh, okay Kuno! You win! I give up! I surrender! Now leave me alone!" Ranma said waving his free hand in surrender. Confused, Kuno leaned to the side to see what Ranma was up to and saw the orb of ki. "What thou hath there?" He asked. "Nothing! Now Leave!" kuno was like an annoying mosquito that just won't get that it was not wanted. "My eye's has yet to deceive me Saotome! What do thou has in thy hand?" Kuno said as he approached Ranma. Sighing at last Ranma tempted to make a deal with Kuno. "If I let you see will you leave?""On my honor." Looking quite rudely over Ranma's shoulder Kuno got an eyeful of what Ranma has accomplished so far. "What do you think?" Kuno stared at the swirling ball of ki that levitated in his hand. "Well?" kuno just pointed to it with a plain expression on his face. "Tis quite small don't you think?" Ranma turned and punted kuno into the sky. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?"

On the other side of nerima two Japanese school girls were hired to pass out flyers of the 80th annual masquerade festival. "Sheesh is it really this big of a deal?" one said with flyers up to her chin. "Must be, everyone in nerima is going." "There has to be an easier way! My back is about to go out!" one other complained. "Oh, stop being a baby! It's barely ten pounds!" Handing flyers to the nerima passerby hours had passed and the morning sun had turned into sunset and still had a good few left over. "for the love of Kami we'll never get this done! If we come home late mom is going to think we've been out all day with boys!" "Oh, be serious! We can just tell her we've been passing out flyers all day."

"Okay, I guess. Hey Orina, could you get the rolls of tape out of my back pocket? It's been bugging me all day." Orina stopped and looked at her sister with and dumbfounded expression. "You... Had tape... This entire time?!" "Yeah why?" Orina sighed. "Come on let's tape these things to something so we can go home." "Really? That's a great idea!" the two crisscrossed over streets taping the blue paged flyers over anything that had a hard surface. "Okay that's the last one! Come on Akiza, let's go back and get our pay and go home." The two sisters both ran out of sight. "That was quite rude." Hikaru thought with a flyer taped to his forehead. Gently peeling it off Hikaru stared at the flyer.

"I sure wish I had someone to go with me he grumbled. "What was that technique?" Hikaru cut off a shout when he recognized the voice. It was Kira hanging upside down from a black cord from a telephone post. "What are you Spiderman?" Hikaru said plainly. Kira retracted the cord into a small metallic cylinder and flipped over and landed gently on his feet. "No, I prefer Mr. Deadpool." He smiled. "Riiiight." "Back to my original question, what was that thing you did? Those girls completely ignored you as if they never saw you but in physics case they should have." Hikaru scratched the back of his head. "I just have this way of not being noticed that's all." "So there is no technique to it? You just… do it?" "Yeah basically" "I see. What's that?" kira pointed to the blue paper in Hikaru's hand. "Oh, a festival that takes place every year. We wear masks, play games, eat food, and other stuff.

"Sounds interesting, I shall go, what is the day that it starts?" "April 23rd, next week." "Okay, I'll see you there." "I wasn't thinking of going this year I... Don't have a date" "are you sure there isn't a girl that doesn't want to go with you?" "Well, I'm no Casanova like you and I'm not the best looking guy around either so I usually just go with mom." "In that case I'll go with you two I don't have anything better to do." "Okay, I'll see you there." Kira vanished out of sight and that was that. "Such a lucky guy. Looks, a great personality, good fighter. He has to have at least halve of the female body at school running after him. And I can't get even one." He sighed. "Forever alone."

Ranma opened the paper door to his home, completely drained and hungry. "Why can't anything be easy for once?" he said aloud. Walking past kasumi in the kitchen the scent of roasted pork and spices put his feet in reverse. "That smells good kausumi, what's for dinner?" "Roasted pork with cayenne sauce, white rice with grilled fish and pickles, steamed lobster with melted butter, and stir-fried chicken" Ranma's mouth drooled from the first three. "And for desert we'll be having Jesus tears. How was your day ranma?" "Pretty good." Ranma mentally kicked himself for lying to the nicest girl on the planet.

"Oh, before I forget, Akane wanted to see you about something." Ranma's spine froze. "And to think this day actually could get worse." He thought. Walking slowly to her room, he prepared himself for a trip to the furthest lake courtesy of AA. Akane Airlines. Turning the doorknob to her room and slowly opening the door he was met with indeed a rare sight, Akane getting dressed. She was topless holding eight pairs of bras in her right arm looking into a full-length mirror and she looked happier than a child in a candy store. "This one doesn't fit anymore, this one doesn't fit anymore, and this one doesn't fit anymore" she trailed on. She was throwing out all her old bras because she hit a growth spurt over night, she got 2- inches taller and her bra strap popped when she woke up this morning.

She then bent down to pick up her new pairs of bras and giggled again. "Still too small!" blood began to trickle down ranma's nose. "Damn. Ranko is gonna have some competition." He whispered. Akane put on the biggest bra she had and buttoned up her blouse. "Wait until ranma hears about this." She giggled. That struck a major cord in Ranma's brain. Thinking quick, he ran towards the stairs as Akane opened her door. "Oh, hey Akane." He tried to sound nonchalant but couldn't wait to hear the news from her mouth herself. "Ranma! I've got something to show you!" she smiled. She went back into her room. "well, what are you waiting for?" And like a bat out of hell ranma leaped for the door. "maybe she'll let me touch em'" he thought optimistically. When he turned into the room he was met with a blue paper in his face. "E-eightieth annual masquerade festival?" He said as he took it out of her hands. "Yeah, wanna go?"

Another chapter well ended. Once again I must tell all of you Kira is not and I repeat NOT an over powered character, he just seems to be. Anyway fun fact: if you take some letters and rearrange the letters in Hikaru's name you get Kira!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or any of its characters

Please review!


	8. That Redhead

It was a their usual walk to Nerima high, except for the fact that Akane was doing all the talking today, Ranma just watched as her new found breasts jiggled with each step. "I wonder what I should wear. An opera mask maybe? Nah, it'll be two easy to tell who I am, what do you think Ranma?" a few seconds passed before Ranma had spoken. "What?" "Ranma I said what should mask should I wear to the festival." "I dunno, as long as you're wearing a mask nobody's gonna faint when they see your real face." Akane kicked the gate that Ranma walked on. "Hey! Just kidding! You're gonna look great what ever mask you wear."

Akane stopped and her eyes widened and started to sparkle. "You really mean that?" "There she goes getting all lovey-dovey." He thought. "Well do you mean it?" ranma looked in the other direction. "sure is a nice day today." Again Akane kicked the gate where ranma walked but this time he actually fell into the water on the other side Coming up now in his female form. "You uncute tomboy! It was just a joke!" "Well, that one wasn't funny!" Akane then stormed off to school by herself. "Great." Ranma thought. "I wonder how long she'll be made this time."

In the midst of wringing the water out of her shirt, Ranma felt a strange presence looming over her, Turning around to see Kira hanging once again upside down from a black cord that had grappled around the fence. "Hello, there, I thought I heard Saotome around here but I guess I must have missed him." He said cheerfully. Ranko gave out an angry sigh. "Trust me pal, saotome's is a lot closer than you think." "so you must know him then?" "Yeah, he's a good friend of mine." Ranko jumped back up and landed on the green fence. "oh, yeah before I forget, Ranma's getting a lot better and it won't be long before you two fight again and this time the outcome is going to be a lot different."

After that Ranko, disappeared from sight leaving kira alone. "There's something about that girl…. That is strangely familiar."


End file.
